


Wake Me When The New Day Comes (together we will ride the sun)

by FuryBeam136



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, But here it is, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Whump, did anyone want this, no, tags updated as i remember to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryBeam136/pseuds/FuryBeam136
Summary: Connor isn't sure how he wound up here, but now that he's here he supposes he's going to have to deal with the fact that there's a little girl in his head and a trio of young adults fighting over him. He just wants to figure out how to go home. Or maybe he doesn't. There's nothing there for him anyway.Edelgard knows there's something strange about the man who saved her from a group of bandits. She doesn't know what, nor does she care- he's strong, and she needs his support if she's going to succeed with her plan.Dimitri isn't sure how to deal with the fact that the man who saved his life seems to know what he's done. He just acts as though there's no evidence, even though there totally is, if the man's gentle manner around him is to be believed.Claude wants to befriend the new man, to create a valuable ally, but more than that, he want to know why the hell the man never eats anything. And how he's still alive despite that. Basically, everything. Claude wants to know everything.





	1. We Take Our Places In The Dark

Connor stands in the darkness of… wherever he is, and he stares wide eyed and confused at the child with the pointed ears and long green hair who sits on the throne before him in a way that he can only describe as bored. She notices him so suddenly he wonders if maybe he only just appeared before him, and her eyes go wide, her body moving forward.

“I wonder how you got in here…” she says thoughtfully, before growing stern, annoyance tinting her voice. “It is most rude to interrupt a moment of repose. Very rude indeed. Now, come to me. I wish to have a look at you.”

He isn’t sure what it is about her voice, but it is compelling in a way nothing he’s ever heard has been before. He steps towards the blocky throne, and sees the way the girl’s eyes catch on his LED for a moment. She hums thoughtfully.

“I have not seen the likes of you before,” she says eventually. “Who are you, anyway?”

“My name is Connor. I’m the-” he pauses, wincing slightly at what he almost said. “I’m nothing special.”

“I shall not ever grow accustomed to the sound of human names.” The girl seems almost disgusted by it, and while Connor can’t exactly blame her, her appearance is rather human and he can’t help wondering why she acts as if humans are different from her. Unless perhaps she isn’t human. It can’t be ruled out. After all, he isn’t human either. “You must possess a day of birth as well. Beneath which moon and on which day were you born?”

Connor frowns at this. “That is… difficult to answer.” He thinks on it for a long moment before finally deciding, “I was born on the 9th day of the eleventh month, I suppose.”

“Well, wonders never cease!” the girl’s eyes are wide and she claps her hands together excitedly, drawing Connor’s attention to the pink and white ribbons tied around her wrists. “It seems we share our day of birth. How strange!” She hums and yawns, stretching her arms behind her head. “It all feels so… familiar. I think it may be time for yet another nap…”

Connor watches as she leans her arms onto the arm of her throne, resting her head on them as if they were a pillow. It’s just as he’s wondering what he’s supposed to do know that he hears her murmuring.

“It is almost… time to… begin…”

And then, as if he was never in the dark room with the girl to begin with, Connor is lying down with closed eyes, as if waking slowly from sleep.

“Hey. Time to wake up.”

Connor’s eyes snap open and it’s then that he realizes that something about all of this is very wrong. He’s lying in a bedroom rather than in the dingy abandoned home he’d been hiding out in, and there’s a man built thick and strong standing over him.

“Were you having that dream again?” the man asks, and Connor can see the concerned furrow of his brows. Connor sits up uncertainly, confusedly.

“I… I don’t understand,” he says, because he’s not sure what else to say.

The man raises an eyebrow, but continues. “In any case, just put that out of your mind for now. The battlefield is no place for idle thoughts.” Connor opens his mouth to speak but the man just continues. “Risking your life is part of the job for mercenaries like us. Letting your mind wander is a sure way to get yourself killed.”

Connor wants to say something. He _really_ wants to ask who he’s talking to and he _desperately_ wants to know why he’s expected to fight with him, but he doesn’t say a word.

“Okay, time to get moving. Our next job is in the Kingdom. I told you before. It’s far from here, so we’ll have to leave at dawn.”

“I… okay?”

The man chuckles and claps a hand on Connor’s shoulder. A commotion outside draws both of their attention.

“Jeralt! Sir!” A man in armor with a sword at his side runs in. “Sorry to barge in, but your presence is needed.”

The man Connor has been stuck with for the past few minutes sighs, confirming his identitiy as Jeralt. “What’s happened?”

And then Connor is following them outside and seeing three very distinct people and it’s at this point, for some reason, that it sinks in that this isn’t where he’s supposed to be, that he needs to get home. Everything is a blur and then suddenly he’s been thrust into the battlefield and Jeralt is telling him something but Connor can’t hear him over the roaring in his ears.

It’s almost like a switch is flipped, and suddenly Connor is moving as if he’s always been fighting filthy men and wielding an old iron sword. Everyone is watching but the world is currently nothing but background noise as Connor tries to process everything.

And then he sees the leader of the group of filthy men run towards a young woman who he faintly recalls having asked for his help and without thinking, he jumps in the way and the world around him shatters.

He should be dead at this point. But instead he’s standing in the same darkness he found himself in just a few minutes earlier and the girl on the throne is screaming at him.

“Honestly! Just what are you accomplishing with that little stunt?” she cries, a hint of panic in her voice. “It’s like you’re _trying_ to get me killed, you fool!” There’s a pause, before she shakes her head. “Well, it’s fine. If you do not know the value of your life you’re not going to protect it very well, are you? Course not.” She stands and brings her hands together sharply. “Well then, I guess it’s up to me to guide you from now on, right? You can call me Sothis… but I am also known as The Beginning.” She freezes now, and Connor can’t help his curiosity at what comes next. “Sothis… yes, that is it. My name is Sothis. And I am also called… The Beginning. But who once called me that?”

Connor steps towards Sothis slowly, a neutral expression on his face. “Are you alright?” he asks. The girl has an aura about her that he just can’t help but be intrigued by.

“I was not able to recall my name… until just now,” Sothis says quietly, her expression hard to read. “And just like that, It came to me. How odd.” Connor’s brow furrows and he takes another step forward. Sothis’ gaze snaps to his face and her expression hardens. “That look upon your face… did you think me a child? A mere child who forgot her own name?” The anger in her voice is unexpected, but Connor can’t say he blames her. “This ‘child’ just saved your life! And what does that make you?”

Connor chuckles at this. “That’s a loaded question,” he says, and despite the smile on his face he sees the way her eyes flick to his LED, which must be flashing red. “Technically, I am an adult. But in terms of experience, I have been active for only a few months.” Sothis’ confused expression just makes him laugh a little more, a bit bitterly. “I’m an android. I’m really not sure how I got here, but here I am. Far from home in a world where magic exists and apparently I’m a mercenary.”

“An… android?” Sothis stares incredulously. “What is an android? I have never heard tell of such a creature.”

“Well, I probably shouldn’t be surprised,” Connor sighs, and yet, surprised he is. “I am a machine, built by humans. But not the same humans as the ones here, I suppose.”

“How interesting…” Sothis leans forward, then back again. “So you were built by humans, but there is no way humans could construct such a creature. You’re not of this world, then. I assume you would want to return to your home.”

“Yes,” Connor says softly. “I do.”

There’s a long moment of silence, before the girl speaks up. “You threw yourself before an axe to save one young girl.”

“My life is of much less importance than that of a human.”

Sothis sighs, shaking her head. “No, that is not the case. Yet all is well, as I have stalled the flow of time for now. You would have died had I not intervened.”

“I am aware,” Connor nods.

She sighs, exasperated, and he chuckles. “Though it is only momentary, time has stopped. However did I manage that…”

“I know a number of humans who would kill for such an ability,” Connor laughs bitterly. “But let me guess. The moment time resumes, I will die.”

“Well, yes. When time begins again, the axe will tear into your… hm. Do you even have flesh?” He opens his mouth to respond, but she shakes her head and continues. “How rude of you to drag me into this! Now, what to do…”

“No matter how long you keep me here, it changes nothing. I would not mind staying here as long as you desire, but I am also prepared to die.”

Sothis huffs in a way Connor can only describe as offended. “I can get you out of this! Do not underestimate me!”

Connor laughs again. Something about the girl just makes him feel a little lighter, a little more at ease. She paces for a long, drawn out moment of silence, humming thoughtfully.

“Of course!” She claps excitedly, turning to face Connor. “I must turn back the hands of time! Yes, I do believe it can be done. I cannot wind back time too far, but all is well. You are aware of what’s to come, which means you can protect yourself this time. Now, go…” Sothis’ demeanor changes suddenly, becoming solemn, almost sorrowful. “Yes, you who bears the flames within. Drift through the flow of time to find the answers you seek…”

In an instant, Connor is back where he stood when the bandit was about to charge at the girl. He’s able to preconstruct a safe solution this time, sending the man flying.

“The Knights of Seiros are here!” A man in white and gold armor approaches swiftly. “We’ll cut you down for terrorizing our students! Hey! The thieves are running away. Go after them. The students seem to be unharmed. And… who’s this?”

“Ugh… why him?” Jeralt groans, and Connor tilts his head in confusion.

The conversation quickly turns to a reunion or something, Connor can’t say he’s particularly interested. Suddenly he’s being addressed by the loud man.

“And how about you, kid? Are you the captain’s child?”

“I’ve never met this man in my life,” Connor says honestly, and while Jeralt frowns, the other man laughs.

“Great sense of humor, this one. Clearly cut from the same cloth as the captain.” The man grins. “I’d love for you to see the monastery too. You will join me, won’t you?”

Monastery? Maybe Connor should have been paying more attention. Whatever. “I suppose so.”

Jeralt sighs, and gets confronted by the other man (Connor is fairly certain he heard the name Alois at some point? He’ll have to figure that out later) and the two men walk away, leaving Connor alone.

“The Knights of Seiros… they do seem rather skilled.” Connor blinks a few times and looks around. It sounds like Sothis, but she’s nowhere to be seen. He doesn’t understand. He’s trying to puzzle this out when she continues, “Ah. It seems your presence is required. Get going.”

He doesn’t question it, doesn’t say a word. Talking to himself would seem strange, and Sothis likely wouldn’t take kindly to his questioning anyway.

The girl he saved and her two companions approach him, and she is the first to speak. “I appreciate your help back their,” she says first, and her voice is sincere. Then she continues, and Connor immediately finds himself scanning everything he can about the way she talks, knowing she wants something. “And your father, that would be Jeralt, the Blade Breaker?” Not really, but Connor doesn’t say a word. “Former captain of the Knights of Seiros. Oft praised as the strongest knight to ever live. Have I missed something?”

Connor gives her a look. “I don’t know,” he says eventually. “You tell me. _Have_ you missed something?” The way the girl recoils from his words is enough to tell him he did something right here.

“I do not understand what you are implying,” the girl begins, but the boy beside her with the dark skin and golden cloak steps in.

“Hey! You are coming with us to the monastery, right? Of course you are.” Connor chuckles at the energy behind the statement, but remains suspicious of the boy. “I’d love to bend your ear as we travel.”

“I’ll gladly answer whatever questions you may have so long as you answer mine,” Connor says, and the boy laughs.

“I expected as much,” he says. “You don’t seem like the type to give anything up without a reason. Oh, I should mention that the three of us are students of the Officers Academy at Garreg Mach Monastery. We were doing some training exercises when those bandits attacked. I definitely got the worst of it.”

“That would be because you ran off,” the girl deadpans, but the boy just grins.

“Too true! I was the first to make a strategic retreat. Everything would have worked out if these two hadn’t followed me and ruined everything. Because of them, every single one of those bandits chased after us. Utterly ridiculous.”

The blond, silent up until this point, gives an amused huff. “Ah, so that’s what you were thinking, Claude. And here I thought you were acting as a decoy for the sake of us all.”

The group begins to joke and bicker with each other, and while Connor doesn’t pay attention to everything they’re saying, he does pick up on a few things based on their discussion. Each of them is set to rule some region. They disagree on how a ruler should act and on what a ruler should know. Connor catches their names through a bit of fitting pieces together, and it’s at that point that the blond, Dimitri, turns towards him.

“I must speak with you, if you can spare a moment,” he says, formality back in an instant. Connor knows there’s something off about the young man, not just from his analysis of his tones of voice and facial expressions. “The way you held your ground against the bandits’ leader was captivating! You never lost control of the situation. It showed me I still have much to learn.”

He’s clearly going to continue, but Edelgard begins speaking before he can. “Your skill is precisely why I must ask you to consider lending your services to the Empire. I might as well tell you now. I am no mere student. I am also the Adrestian Empire’s-”

“Halt, Edelgard,” Dimitri cuts her off, clearly having grown impatient with her. “Please allow me to finish my own proposition. The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus is in dire need of exceptional individuals such as yourself. Please, do consider returning to the Kingdom with me.”

Connor doesn’t really know what to say to that. He blinks a few times, and then Claude’s sigh breaks him from his confusion.

“You two sure are hasty. Trying to recruit someone you just met. I was personally planning to develop a deep and lasting friendship on our journey back to the monastery-” Connor finds this all too easy to believe, and he can’t help a small chuckle- “before begging for favors. But it seems there’s no time for niceties in this world. So, capable stranger, let’s get right to it. Where does your allegiance lie?”

The three young adults stare expectantly at Connor and he isn’t quite sure how to respond. He hears Sothis once again, and he imagines if she were here she would be leaning over his shoulder. Although perhaps she’s too short for that.

“It seems one’s place of birth is quite significant to them,” she says. “I find it endlessly amusing that you were not even born on this plane, and yet they speak of these places as if you know them. It seems they are so impressed by you, that you may take your pick. Well?”

Connor frowns. “I don’t believe it wisest for me to commit to anything at the moment.” He doesn’t elaborate on why, but the look on Claude’s face implies the young man will be attempting to find out. Alois collects the three and they walk a distance away before Sothis speaks up again.

“My, my. They are in such a hurry. You know… each of the three is most unique.”

“Indeed,” Connor agrees softly under his breath. “Edelgard wants something of me, that much is clear from the way she evaluates my every move. Dimitri seems sincere, but there’s just something about him that just isn’t right. And Claude… well, it’s hard to sum up everything there in one sentence, but there is definitely something more going on under that smile.”

“Yes, I thought the same,” Sothis says, then yawns. “I am so sleepy once again… I may be sleeping… but I…”

As much as Connor wishes he could hear what she wanted to say, she trails off into silence. Connor chuckles to himself once more. She’s fallen fast asleep.


	2. I don’t even know if I believe (everything you’re trying to say to me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is Fodlan. Connor definitely does not belong here, but it doesn’t matter. He’s here now, and there’s a little girl in his head, and these three seem determined to get him to join them.

The woods are beautiful, Connor must admit. He’s not paying much attention to what the three people beside him are saying, but he does catch an offer to be shown around from Dimitri and Claude’s comment of the monastery being Fodlan in a nutshell. So this is Fodlan. Connor definitely does not belong here, but it doesn’t matter. He’s here now, and there’s a little girl in his head, and these three seem determined to get him to join them. He sighs, prompting a raised eyebrow from Edelgard.

He answers the unasked question with a quiet, “The woods are just so beautiful.” A lie, but it doesn’t matter. They don’t need to know what he’s thinking about.

“Yes,” Edelgard agrees shortly, and Claude elbows her. The gesture could easily be mistaken for friendly, but the data Connor is getting from the posture, the stiffness, it all points to being an attempt to make it seem like there’s no distrust or dislike between them.

“C’mon, don’t be so uptight.” Claude turns to face Connor, an easy smile on his face. “It really is nice, isn’t it? Maybe I could take you back out here sometime.”

“I would not object,” Connor says slowly.

The trees begin to thin out, and eventually Edelgard notes, with no small amount of pride, “There it is. Garreg Mach monastery.”

The buildings tower over everything else, shining white and silver. It’s beautiful in a way, and intimidating. Connor glances at Alois and Jeralt, the latter of which is clearly tense.

Entering the monastery feels… wrong. Unusual. And yet, familiar. Connor doesn’t understand. There’s a woman looking over them as they walk in, and he meets her eyes. The serene expression on her face seems forced, unusual. Connor doesn’t think he likes it very much.

“Rhea’s here.” Connor turns to see Jeralt, who looks uneasy. His eyes are on the woman too, leading Connor to assume she is Rhea.

They keep moving, and the three young adults are gone. Connor is brought into a room and he stares blankly around, uncertain what to do.

“It’s been years since I last set eyes on this place. To be forced to see her now…” Jeralt mutters, probably not intending for Connor to hear.

“I assume you mean Rhea?” Connor asks. “I heard you mention her name in the courtyard.”

“Yes,” Jeralt confirms. “The archbishop… Lady Rhea.”

“The archbishop…”

“As you know,” Connor has to refrain from laughing when Jeralt says this, “the majority of folks in Fodlan are devout followers of the teachings of Seiros. The leader of that ridiculously large organization is the archbishop, Lady Rhea.”

Connor processes this quickly, adding it to his file on the region. Almost as soon as he’s done this, Rhea enters the room accompanied by a stern looking man.

“Thank you for your patience, Jeralt,” the man says, as if Connor weren’t even there. “My name is Seteth. I am an advisor to the archbishop.”

“Right. Hello.” Connor can’t help a smirk at Jeralt’s lack of a proper response. Everyone here is so formal, but his supposed father is a breath of fresh air.

“It has been a long time, Jeralt,” Rhea says, and Connor finds himself enchanted by her voice. “I wonder… was it the will of the goddess that we have another chance meeting like this?”

“Forgive my silence all these years,” Jeralt sighs. “Much has happened since we last spoke.”

“So I see,” Rhea smiles, and there’s just something about it, about her eyes, that makes Connor uneasy. “The miracle of fatherhood has blessed you. That is your child, is it not?”

“Are you going to continue to talk about me as if I am not here?” Connor snaps, frustration getting the better of him. “If you are I might as well just leave.”

Rhea’s smile grows slightly wider when she turns to him. “I heard of your efforts from Alois. What is your name?”

Connor watches her uneasily. “Connor. My name is Connor.”

“A fine name indeed,” she says softly, the smile on her face shrinking, growing sad. “From the bottom of my heart, I thank you for saving those students of the Officers Academy.”

Jeralt huffs his contempt, while Connor’s eyes narrow. He knows better than to assume this woman is as kind and generous as she appears, and there’s something about her that tells him she wants something from him. He barely pays attention to her exchange with Jeralt, noting instead her body language, the way her eyes linger on him longer than they should. He does not trust Rhea. And from the way Jeralt is acting, neither does he.

It doesn’t take long for Connor’s wandering to be interrupted by Jeralt. “I can’t believe it. Forced back into the Knights of Seiros. I’m sorry I dragged you into this.”

“It’s fine,” Connor says, even though his mind is screaming at him that this is anything _but_ fine. “I don’t mind. Really.”

“Well, looks like I’ll be stuck here for a while… and I’m afraid your services are requested as well.”

Connor blinks a few times in confusion. “What could they possibly expect from me?”

“They want you to teach, by the sound of it.” Jeralt shrugs, clearly helpless. “You heard those brats talking about the Officers Academy, right? Well the academy just happens to be short a professor. And apparently that damned Alois went and recommended you to Lady Rhea.”

Connor frowns, but doesn’t have time to respond before another two people walk towards the, a man, and a woman. The woman immediately looks to Jeralt and her eyes light up.

“So. You must be the new professor. My, how stern and handsome you are,” she coos.

“Er, no,” Jeralt says, with all the social elegance of Hank before he’s finished his coffee. “I’m not the one you’re looking for. You can handle things from here.” The man starts to leave, but grabs Connor’s wrist and leans in before doing so. “And… watch out for Lady Rhea. I don’t know what she’s thinking, making you a professor like this. She may be up to something. Be on your guard.”

Connor nods in way of response, and the woman turns to him with surprise on her face. “Oh, it’s you then? So young…”

This is the point where the man speaks up, his voice somewhat stern. “Competence and age are not necessarily correlated, as you well know. I am Hanneman, a Crest scholar and professor at the Officers Academy. I wonder if you bear a Crest of your own. When next you have a moment to spare, I insist that you pay me a visit so we can delve into the subject further.”

“I’m Manuela,” the woman chimes in. “I’m a professor, a physician, a songstress, and available. It’s nice to meet you.”

“And the same to you, I suppose,” Connor says, nodding to each of the teachers in turn.

“I suppose you’ll be taking charge of one of the academy’s three houses,” Hanneman says with a smile.

“I… suppose so?” Connor frowns.”I’ll admit, I’m not entirely sure what is happening. No one has really told me anything.”

The conversation that begins is mostly uninteresting, and Connor just files away the information Manuela and Hanneman give him on the students of the academy as he hears it. He’ll sit down and go through it all later. Hanneman suggests he stop by his laboratory, and Connor politely declines. He doesn’t want to be found out, not yet.

Connor is given a guest room for the night, and when he wakes he is immediately brought to meet with Rhea. He doesn’t think he likes the archbishop much, but there’s not much he can do about having to interact with her.

She smiles warmly at him when he walks in, and he finds himself feeling uneasy. “I assume you are already aware you will be teaching here at the Officers Academy. Correct?” Connor nods. “To start, please speak with the three house leaders. You should also take a look around the academy and acquaint yourself with your new home. That is your first task here at the monastery. Once you have finished, come and speak to me.”

Connor nods and walks away. He doesn’t like how unusually uneasy and at ease he feels around the archbishop. It’s contradictory and frustrating. He makes his way downstairs to what appears to be a main hall of sorts. Edelgard stands beside one of the tables, reading a letter of some kind. She looks up as Connor approaches, and the smile she gives him is sickly sweet.

“So you’ve accepted a teaching position here…” she says, and then her smile drops, as if she’s decided keeping it up would be too much effort. “Pity. I was hoping you would lend your strength to the Empire. I never properly introduced myself, did I?”

“No, you didn’t. I don’t blame you, given the circumstances,” Connor says lightly, hiding his conflicting feelings on the woman behind a practiced neutral expression.

“My name is Edelgard von Hresvelg. I am the princess and heir apparent to the Adrestian Empire.” Connor’s lack of a reaction seems to surprise her, but she moves on without any difficulty. “I wonder if you’ll be tasked with leading the Black Eagles… I hope you’ve had a chance to meet everyone. Would you like to know more about any of the Black Eagles?”

“No, I believe I am quite alright,” Connor says politely. “I will return if that changes, however.”

“Of course. I will be waiting here,” Edelgard says, and Connor can tell from the look in her eyes that she fully expects him to return with questions. “Claude and Dimitri are that way, I believe.” She points towards a door to a courtyard, and smiles, clearly forced.

“Thank you.” Connor turns away and walks towards the courtyard in question, immediately noticing that yes, it does contain the two other house leaders. Claude is leaning on a post with a thoughtful glint in his eyes and the usual easy grin on his face, while Dimitri is standing off to the side, clearly trying to think of something.

Connor approaches Claude first. The young man stands up just a little straighter, though his posture is still more laid back than the others. “Well, well. Scored a teaching gig here, did ya? Talk about a great first impression.”

“I suppose so, yes,” Connor shrugs, his neutral expression still carefully in place.

“I guess that means I’d better introduce myself properly.” Claude clears his throat dramatically, prompting a slight twitch of the corner of Connor’s mouth. “I’m Claude von Riegan. I’m from the ruling house of the Leicester Alliance, but don’t worry too much about all that madness. I’m guessing you don’t know which class you’ll be teaching yet, do you? I bet you’d like ours. We’re not as… difficult as the other two. Have you met the folks from the Golden Deer house yet? Care to know more about anyone?”

“No,” Connor says with a polite smile,” but I’ll be sure to come back to you if I change my mind.”

“Of course, Teach.”

He moves on to Dimitri, who bows politely upon seeing him. “Please accept my apologies for the other day. You came to our aid, yet I hadn’t even the courtesy to properly introduce myself.” Connor opens his mouth to protest that it wasn’t really necessary, Dimitri was in danger and Connor just wanted to save him, but Dimitri continues before a single word can come out. “I am Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, crown prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. Of course, at the academy I am simply a student. And I’ve heard you are to become a professor here.”

“Yes,” Connor says softly, thoughtfully. Something about all of this feels forced, and there’s a shadow over Dimitri’s face for a brief moment before he’s light and joy and the pinnacle of humanity once again.

“Delightful news,” Dimitri says with a smile that Connor can’t help but see is forced. “I still have much to learn, but I’m confident I could benefit greatly from your guidance. In any case, welcome to the monastery. I hear you’re investigating the different houses. Did any of the Blue Lions catch your attention?”

“No,” Connor says, more sharply than intended. “Ah… no, sorry. I have a lot to think about.”

Connor all but runs back to the room where Rhea waits for him, and she smiles so warmly and brightly at his approach that he swears he’s walking into the sun. She speaks as if desperate to please him, as if showing off an exhibit, an enclosure filled with particularly exotic animals, and Connor can’t say he understands. She talks about the students as if they are her pets, her trophies, on display for him to appraise. For him to pick and choose between, to discard those that don’t fit his criteria.

All of it reminds him of things he’d rather forget, and it takes a lot of effort not to break down, to let his walls crumble and collapse, to scream and beg for them to just let him go home.

They want him to choose a house. To choose between three groups of people separated by origin, each led by someone proudly displaying all of them in a way so reminiscent of everything Connor has ever seen. This one cooks. This one cleans. This one teaches. This one can shoot down 5 armed guards in a room 49 levels beneath the ground where no one will hear their dying screams.

Connor reaches for his temple where his LED is- where his LED should be, he quickly discovers, because in this place, in this time, there’s no circle of flickering light, just smooth skin. He knows if he had it right now it would be red. He feels so many things. He wants the comfort of his coin, wants to flick it between his hands with a precision no human could ever truly master.

“Connor?” Rhea looks disappointed, confused, hurt. “Are you going to make a choice?”

“I…” Connor averts his eyes from hers, his fingernails dig into his temple where his LED should be. The pain is almost grounding. Almost. “I can’t make this choice,” he says softly. “I can’t.”

“It’s alright, Manuela and Hanneman can-”

“No.” Connor snaps, the walls don’t crumble but maybe, maybe something pierces them, lets a little bit of him through. “You’ve separated these people based on where they come from. You claim to want them to get along but you’re pitting them against each other, assigning each of them one teacher, only one person teaching them. They’re not going to learn anything about each other, and you pit them against each other in mock battles which doesn’t help your case even a little bit. You’re teaching them to go to war with each other, Rhea.”

“You… have a point,” she says softly.

Rhea’s gaze falls, pain staining the bright, pale green of her irises. Connor doesn’t understand. He can’t. Her smile is still there, her hands still folded carefully across her chest like a prayer. He finds himself wanting to pray with her, to a goddess he isn’t even sure exists. She turns away after a moment.

“The three houses will be taught together this year,” she decides eventually, and no one seems to see it as worth it to argue with her. “All three of you will be teaching them in cycles… and Connor will be the one responsible for them in battle.”

Seteth decides at this point that arguing is worth it. “Lady Rhea, please reconsider! While this man has proven himself a capable fighter, we have no idea how well he leads a group in battle! Besides, he knows nothing of our faith. He is unfit to be leading our forces.”

“Seteth,” Rhea says softly, but firmly.

“With all due respect, he is a complete stranger to us!”

“Seteth, enough.”

“We have never met this person before, we know nothing of his intentions-”

“I said _enough_,” Rhea growls, and something otherworldly and distinctly _wrong_ comes over her, something wild and feral. Seteth falls silent and her features smooth back out into calm serenity.

“My apologies, Lady Rhea. I should not doubt you.” Seteth bows sharply.

“Connor.” The softness of her voice is back, and he isn’t sure how to feel about that. “Are you certain that this is your wish?”

He isn’t. He was, but he’s seen something dark and violent beneath Rhea’s calm demeanour and it’s terrifying. Yet he can feel something, like a presence at the edge of his world, not Sothis but distinctly similar to her.

He feels someone else’s desire to unite the three houses, and he feels his own desire to let each student be more than a sum of their parts, a list of strengths and weaknesses on a sheet of paper.

“I’m positive,” he says with conviction he barely feels.

“Then this is how things will be.” Rhea smiles, sweet and warm and rewarding like a treat given to a dog that’s done a trick right. “Please, take some time to familiarize yourself with the monastery. Tomorrow, you will begin teaching.”

Connor bows his head and makes to leave, though not before a young woman with green hair similar to Rhea’s comes into the room asking after Seteth. She’s introduced as Flayn, Seteth’s younger sister, and then Connor is ushered out of the room and left to wander.

The first place he finds himself is the dining hall. He has no need for such a place, but… well, after running a few calculations, it seems reasonable to assume that having his… students share meals might be advantageous- both by increasing their morale and motivation and by allowing him to bond with them and monitor which students get along best.

He finds himself at a pond next, fishing rods lined up by a dock and barrels and baskets of fish lined up around the area. It’s an interesting sight, to say the least. He thinks he likes how busy and chaotic it is. He may not like messes, but Connor has found an odd appreciation for the chaos of human working environments.

The greenhouse is his next discovery, and the plants growing there catch his attention quickly. His scans identify structures within some of the plants that are unlike anything he’s seen before, and it fascinates him. He is intrigued by the very nature of their existence.

There’s not much else of use to him save the bulletin boards positioned in different places around the monastery, with lists of simple tasks for students and staff alike to accomplish for small rewards. It seems not many of these tasks are being done, as some are dated back months, and possibly even years. A few scans tell Connor which notes are most recent, and allow him to narrow down the probable year. Imperial year 1180. Connor isn’t sure what the significance of the number is.

His exploration ends up being cut short by Hanneman, who insists on finding out if Connor possesses a crest. Connor reluctantly follows the man to his office, where he asks only that Connor hold his arm over a strange device that seems to scan him, or something similar. A series of strange symbols flicker and shift over his hands, and Hanneman stares with interest.

The device eventually settles, showing a looping pattern that seems to be cut off, perhaps incomplete. Hanneman’s eyes widen, and then the image shifts again, a pattern of circles and spikes appearing instead.

“You… this is… unprecedented. You seem to have multiple crests.” Hanneman’s eyes are wide and excited. “Incredibly, I don’t recognize the first one! And that crest there… that is the Crest of Ernest! I had thought the bloodline carrying that crest was long gone. This is most interesting! You must allow me to study your possession of these crests! I would like just a small sample of your blood perhaps. Or your hair, that would probably work fine too.”

“I suppose I could give you a few locks of hair?” Connor says hesitantly. The way Hanneman lights up at the offer is slightly terrifying.

“Yes, that would be wonderful!”

Connor leaves the room with a few less hairs, but the excited man behind him makes it feel almost worth it. He just has to hope the man doesn’t figure out what he is. He doesn’t want to have to explain androids to the people here.

Claude approaches him as he’s walking aimlessly, and there’s a huge grin on his face.

“You convinced the archbishop to merge the classes, huh, Teach?” Claude asks, and Connor nods. “Great. How’d you even do it?”

“I’m not sure,” Connor admits. “Rhea seemed very eager to please me, for some reason.”

“That’s interesting. I’ve heard Lady Rhea couldn’t care less about pleasing anyone but the goddess herself.”

Connor frowns. He most certainly isn’t a god, and he is especially sure he isn’t a goddess. And he’s never seen Rhea before in his life. “What do you mean?”

“Well, between you and me,” Claude says, leaning in conspiratorially, “she’s not too fond of people like us. Outsiders.” Connor freezes, and Claude laughs. “It’s not hard to see how out of place you are here. Jeralt really raised you under a rock, huh?”

“Y-Yeah,” Connor says hesitantly. “He… didn’t tell me much.” Without the telltale flickering of his LED, he’s pretty sure he gets away with the half-truth. “I didn’t really know anything about the Church of Seiros until recently.”

“Probably for the best, although I wonder how he managed that. The church is a big deal here.”

“I’m not sure,” Connor admits, and this is when his LED should be cycling back to a calm blue, “but I suppose it makes sense for him to have avoided it. Rhea is… unsettling.”

Claude nods his agreement. “There’s something up with her if you ask me. And there’s definitely something up with her trying to impress you.” He leans in then, and Connor freezes. “And there is something up with you, isn’t there, Teach? You’re keeping secrets.”

Connor looks at Claude’s cocky smile and the glint in those all too perceptive eyes. “So are you.”

Claude clicks his tongue. “Well, I’m impressed. I’ll be seeing you around, Teach. And maybe someday you’ll earn the right to my secrets. In the meantime, I’ll be trying to sniff out yours.”

Connor watches the boy go, and he worries. If the boy finds out the truth about him, what might happen? His fingers trace a circle on his temple where his LED should sit. He wonders what happened to it.

“It’s really quite simple.” Sothis’ voice startles him briefly. “I hid it. Most people around here don’t have magic lights in their head! Or blue blood, for that matter!”

“Oh. That… makes sense,” Connor comments quietly.

“Really, what would you do without me? You have not an ounce of magic of your own. One would have a hard time believing your very being is so magical in nature just from looking at you!”

Connor can’t say he’s surprised to hear of his lack of magical ability, but Sothis’ second comment confuses him. “What do you mean? I’m not magical at all.”

“You really are even more of an idiot than I thought. I tire of explaining such simple things to you.”

There is no further word, no indication that Sothis has left, but he senses anyway that she is gone. Not fully gone, she never is, but retreated. Dormant.

It frustrates him to no end that she gives no answers to his questions. Still, he can’t blame her. She barely knows him, and to her he must seem more clueless than even Hank thinks him.


End file.
